In a case of conventional vehicles, such as electric cars and fuel cell vehicles, in which a large battery (an electric battery) must be mounted, a battery is arranged at a rear side of a seatback of a rear seat corresponding to a rear portion trunk of an ordinary automobile (see Patent Literature 1).
Also, an emergency stop switch is provided in the battery so as to stop the battery in an emergency and is covered up by an openable special cover so as not to be unintentionally operated since the emergency stop switch does not need to be operated in normal use of automobiles.